


Интриганы

by Polyn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: бета: Алиса_Грифон





	Интриганы

**Author's Note:**

> бета: Алиса_Грифон

– Он должен подчиниться. – Девятый смотрит в стену, и Сквало понимает, что разговаривает старик не с ним, а с Занзасом. Точнее, с тем, кого он считает своим приёмным сыном.  
"Эй, – хочет сказать Сквало. – Ты убил своего сына много лет назад, убил дважды – сначала дневником, а потом льдом. Тот, кого я называю своим боссом, – не твой сын. Это человек, которого ты предал".  
Но он молчит, позволяя старику продолжить.  
– Он должен подчиниться, – повторяет Девятый, и голова у него покачивается. Это ещё не судорожное подёргивание, не признак болезни – но явное подтверждение старости. Можно было бы позлорадствовать, но поздно. – Иначе это расколет Вонголу.  
– Он не подчинится. Вы хорошо это знаете. – Сквало трудно говорить тихо, но он старается. Голоса должны звучать с одинаковой громкостью.  
– Пусть приедет, я хочу поговорить с ним сам.  
"Ага, – думает Сквало. – Довести Занзаса до белого каления и убить. В этот-то раз Савада Емицу тебя ни о чём не просил".  
– Вонгола должна оставаться единой, – бормочет старик. Переигрывает, изображая старость. Значит, что-то задумал.  
– Если бы это было вашей подлинной целью, вы не допустили бы ни Колыбели, ни Конфликта Колец. – Сдерживаться всё сложнее.  
– Ты думаешь, я всемогущ?.. – Девятый поднимает на Сквало выцветшие слезящиеся глаза.  
– Вы – босс сильнейшей Семьи Альянса. – Сквало пожимает плечами. – Занзас не предаст Вонголу, но не станет преклоняться перед Савадой. Вы знаете это не хуже моего, и я не понимаю, зачем вам нужно его присутствие на повторной церемонии наследования.  
Сквало скучно. Наверное, именно так чувствуют себя состарившиеся мафиози – говоришь как по написанному и соблюдаешь правила приличия вместо того, чтобы просто убить неприятного собеседника. Девятый сейчас выглядит таким дряхлым, будто ему хватило бы и одного удара левой, даже без меча. Сквало очень хочется ударить, но он знает, что впечатление обманчиво. В этой древней развалине ещё достаточно пламени, чтобы уничтожить полмира. Сквало ненавидит Девятого почти так же сильно, как Занзас. Почти – потому что ненавидеть с такой же силой невозможно.  
– Ритуал должен быть соблюдён, – бубнит Девятый. – Или...  
– Или что? Вонгола отречётся от Варии? – ухмыляется Сквало.  
– Невозможно отречься от своей руки. – Девятый косится на протез. – Но если она предаёт...  
– Что тогда? – Теперь Сквало изо всех сил сдерживает ухмылку.  
– Её ампутируют, Сквало. – Девятый смотрит вниз. – Мне очень жаль.  
– То есть, если Занзас не поцелует Саваду Цунаёси в жо... – Сквало обрывает себя на полуслове. Не слишком ли громко?.. Но если бы он совсем не возмутился, вышло бы ненатурально.  
– Ему достаточно явиться на церемонию и произнести положенные клятвы. – Девятому тяжело даётся каждое слово, и он перемежает их отчаянными старческими вздохами.  
– И признать, что он сам недостоин места босса? Чьё это требование? Кто хочет публично унизить Занзаса? – Сквало цедит сквозь зубы, чтобы не орать.  
Старик долго молчит, а потом поднимает на Сквало взгляд, в котором плещется оранжевое пламя. И, возможно, немного безумия.  
– Я. – Он замолкает, но не перестаёт пялиться на Сквало, и тот ждёт продолжения. – Занзас не давал мне клятв – и предал. Пусть публично признает Цунаёси боссом. Пусть склонится перед ним. Это – моё требование.  
"Да ты ебанулся, – весело думает Сквало. – Это же ты его предал с самого начала". Но вслух он говорит:  
– Почему бы Саваде самому не попытаться договориться с Занзасом. Если он достоин быть боссом – у него получится. Если нет... – Сквало выразительно пожимает плечами.  
– Он ещё не готов, – Девятый почти шепчет. – Я должен убедиться до того, как сойду в могилу.  
"Что-то ты туда не торопишься", – Сквало думает так каждый раз, когда ему напоминают о том, что Девятый не вечен. К сожалению, тот слишком долго живёт для смертного. К счастью, наговорил он уже достаточно, и Сквало может уйти.  
– Мне пора, – говорит он, разглядывая пыль на своих сапогах. – Я передам Занзасу ваши слова.  
– Ты должен его убедить, случится новый конфликт.  
– И вы можете его не пережить. Какая трагедия.  
"Жаль, что мы тебя тогда не убили, – с грустью думает он. – Пусть бы всё было по-другому, даже херово. Только без твоей унылой морщинистой рожи".  
– Занзас тоже, – шепчет Девятый.  
Нечестный удар, и Сквало не может дать сдачи, но он уже давно привык к шантажу.  
– Все мы смертны, – говорит он, прощается и уходит.

– Ну как? – спрашивает Занзас, не поворачивая головы.  
Сквало включает воспроизведение, и они слушают.  
– Старый мудак, – подытоживает Занзас, когда запись заканчивается.  
Сквало полностью с ним согласен.  
– Теперь остаётся только ждать удобного случая, – говорит Занзас.  
– Я могу... – начинает Сквало.  
– Нет, – перебивает Занзас. – Ты сядешь на жопу и будешь ждать своего сопляка с катаной, а не помчишься в Японию, – он произносит это слово так, будто сплёвывает, – передавать информацию.

"Сопляк с катаной", запутавшись в часовых поясах, звонит ночью и будит Сквало. Тот, разумеется, орёт так, что стёкла в окне дрожат, но потом всё-таки говорит:  
– Приезжай, потренируемся.  
И Ямамото приезжает.  
Сквало отрывается на нём за всё: и за невыносимый разговор со стариком, и за две недели ожидания, и за то, что просто идиот. Ямамото всё нипочём, и тренировки его только радуют. Но он живой человек, и он устаёт, поэтому Сквало ничего не стоит получить доступ к его телефону.  
– Я тебе там записал кое-что, – говорит Сквало, возвращая мобильный Ямамото. – Бои и файл для Савады Цунаёси.  
– Ого! – радуется малолетний придурок. – Его ты тоже будешь тренировать?  
– Нет, – ухмыляется Сквало. – Просто нашлось кое-что, ему невредно будет послушать.  
– Одному, да? – Ямамото не так безнадёжен, как кажется.  
– Можно с тобой и с тем крикливым придурком. – Сквало хмыкает. – Но без Реборна.  
– Конечно, он же расстроится, если Цуну станет тренировать кто-то другой. – Ямамото весело усмехается, и Сквало даже не хочет его за это убить.  
"Особенно мы", – думая об этом, Сквало ловит себя на том, что злобно ухмыляется. Ямамото корчит в ответ обычную жизнерадостную рожу. "Может быть, он в самом деле придурок, просто везучий. Не думая, делает и говорит то, что нужно".  
Ямамото улетает на следующий день.

Теперь снова приходится ждать, но Сквало уже не беспокоится. Теперь, даже если запись попадётся Реборну, старшему Саваде – да кому угодно, то будет опасна только для Девятого. Вария готова договариваться с новым боссом. Это Девятый не готов договариваться с Варией и угрожает смертью собственному сыну.  
Сквало никак не может отделаться от этой мысли, хотя она причиняет ему боль. Она же каждый раз вызывает у него злорадный оскал.  
Он ждёт звонка.  
Мобильный дёргается в кармане куртки во время тренировки – хотя бы не работы.  
– Да! – ревёт Сквало в микрофон, двумя пинками вырубив партнёра по спаррингу – так намного быстрее, чем говорить: "Это важный звонок, мне нужно прерваться".  
Абонент икает, а потом шёпотом произносит:  
– Это Савада Цунаёси. Мне нужно поговорить с Занзасом.  
– Сейчас! – рявкает Сквало и, как был, ломится в библиотеку.  
Занзас для разнообразия не дрыхнет в кресле, прикрыв книгой морду, а честно читает – но откладывает книгу, как только на пороге появляется Сквало. Тот ещё не успевает протянуть телефон, а Занзас уже на ногах, и нечеловеческое бешенство светится в красных глазах. Сквало никогда не насмотрится.  
– Савада Цунаёси, – цедит Занзас, вкладывая в каждое слово в два раза больше презрения, чем оно способно вместить.  
Сквало улыбается и уходит.  
Свою часть работы он сделал. Сейчас ход за другими, но когда настанет его черёд – он справится снова.


End file.
